


Winter

by loveabove



Series: You Could Do Better [10]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveabove/pseuds/loveabove
Summary: Ivar Ragnarsson hated Winter.





	Winter

Ivar Ragnarsson hated Winter. It always made his bones ache more. Made his days far worse than any other season.

He met Antoinette Jorgensen before their freshman year ever started. It had taken a few months before he had gotten up the nerve to try friendship with someone he barely knew. It was a little while after that before they started dating officially. She managed to make a lot of things more bearable, even Winter.

He confided in her about a lot of things he had never really voiced. He had kept his aches and pains quiet, not wanting to give his family more reasons to hover or Sigurd more reasons to prod at him. With Antoinette, his Anny, he had a feeling of comfort and contentment around her. She knew all his secrets, all of the ones that he felt comfortable in telling her.

Even now, she was at his side. It was one of the many nights that had spent together, just snuggling close and watching movies that she had called "terrible but hilarious". She had bustled around, bringing him whatever he wanted and massaging the aches from his legs. He wanted nothing more than to tell her one of the secrets he hadn't managed to voice yet.

He was so in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone awhile, but I'm back.


End file.
